The present invention relates to electrical wiring device constructions, and more particularly to a wiring device having a plastic body with wiring terminals on both sides, a metal grounding strap extending across its rear surface, and means for inhibiting electrical contact or arcing between the strap and bare wires connected to the terminals.
Some of the most common forms of wiring devices used in domestic and commercial wiring applications comprise molded plastic body portions with exposed wire terminations on both sides and a mounting/grounding strap extending across the rear surface. Such devices are connected to a power source by insulated wires from which the insulation is stripped at the end portions which are connected to terminals on the device. Although installers are instructed to limit the length of wire from which insulation is removed, and many devices have integrally incorporated stripping length gauges, it is not unusual for wires to be overstripped, sometimes to a large extent. This may result in hazardous conditions since it creates the possibility of an electrical short or arcing between the bare, energized wire and the exposed ground strap.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an electrical wiring device having novel and improved means for preventing unwanted electrical communication between an exposed mounting/grounding strap on the device and uninsulated portions of wires connected thereto.
Another object is to provide a wiring device for mounting behind a wall opening and having a molded plastic body portion with integral means for reducing the possibility of shorting or arcing between exposed portions of wires connected to the device and the device grounding strap.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.